When opening an image file using a personal computer or mobile device, a more detailed information or a more magnified image of a particular part of the image file may be required. For example, in the case of a figure photo, information about the name of person in the image may be required. In such case like this, the automatic or manual tagging of the name whose face in the image is recognized into the responding position by device or system is utilized. As for any photo of automobile or smartphone or other mechanical structure, a more detailed image may be required in a profile showing thickness of automobile headlight, smartphone or connecting jack components, in which case the method of magnification is used or separate identification of the additional materials that contain a detailed information on such part is required (e.g. search over hard disk and initialization of the responding additional material).
However, these like methods, namely the tagging of associated contents to a particular part of image or the magnification of a certain part of image, have limited information to be entered or resolution to be provided. And it is very cumbersome to separately look up for an additional material.